Las estrellas son mi testigo Actualizado
by Xeidiz
Summary: ¿Como es tu vida cuando tu mas grande amor ha muerto? ¿Como es la vida d Herm ahora k ya no tiene a Sirius? **Contiene un pekeño poemita k yo escribí**


^^

Demas esta decir k los personajes no me pertenecen, son d Rowling, la Warner …. Y , compañias asociadas. 

Yo solo mezclo los personajes y circunstancias según me da la gana ….

Le dedico este nick a mi lindo Siri-pooh ……… en verdad estoi taaaaaaan recontratriste por la cosa d su partida …. Mi amochito … vuelve!! T_T 

De aki en adelante, TODOS los fics k haga seran en honor a su memoria, su LINDA memoria …………….., =( …….. , espero k todos y todas las k amamos a Sirius d una u otra forma hagamos esto …….

Yo solo pido k, en HONOR a Sirius, le dedikemos todos los fics k hagamos en adelante ……., para k el, kiza, desde la nubecita donde nos ve en este momento……………. Sonria un pokito ….. ( chi!! K sonria y k nos mate con esa sonrisa a nosotras tambien … ¡! ^-^)

Bueno, aki los dejo con mi fic.

Dedicado a mi gran amor d toda la vida: Siri-pooh

¡!Disfruten¡!

Las estrellas son mi testigo

**** __

La lluvia caía suavemente en el techo. Hermione se concentraba en cada sonido que las gotitas provocaban: siempre, desde pequeña, éste sonido la había, casi mágicamente, relajado. Ahora que, más que nunca, necesitaba un consuelo y un relajo, las gotitas golpeaban tiernamente su techo, pero ella no podía alegrarse. 

¿Cómo poder alegrarse, con su corazón destrozado? ¿Cómo poder relajarse siquiera, y detenerse a escuchar las gotas, deteniendo el tiempo? No, cuando los recuerdos se agolpan en la mente, y los sentimientos pasados no dejan de existir; no, entonces, uno no puede relajarse y detener el tiempo para escuchar un ratito a las gotas caer.

Suspiró.

"Todo es tan difícil sin ti, amor" susurró, tomando en sus brazos la foto de su velador. "La rutina se vuelve amarga, y la alegría dolor; cuando yo estoy sin ti, amor". 

Era una foto bella. Linda. Lindísima. Pero melancólica. Sí. Aunque en ella, los dos salían sonrientes, esas sonrisas se habían borrado pronto de sus faces. ¿Cómo poder sonreír? No, el temor acechaba. ¿Cómo poder reír? No, tampoco… el riesgo no se marchaba.

Hermione se dejó caer en su cama con pesadez, y corrió los doseles. No quería que ni Parvati ni Lavander se enteraran de que las lágrimas corrían copiosamente por sus encendidas mejillas, ni tampoco quería que se enteraran de que se disponía a escribir lo que en éste momento sentía.

No, nunca fue de esas que escribían en sus diarios, ni tampoco de esas que solían componer poemas. Pero, como dijo alguna vez un poeta antiguo, la inspiración poética llega cuando el poeta siente la necesidad de escribir lo que siente, cuando siente la necesidad de expresarle al mundo (o quizá solo al papel) el torrente de situaciones y recuerdos que se anidan en su alma. 

Pues bien, Hermione tomó pluma y pergamino y se dispuso a escribir. Cualquier cosa, lo que le llegara al corazón, eso lo escribiría.

Sentía que su amor podía estar escuchándola, leyendo éstas palabras. Siempre fue de la idea de que los muertos no mueren. Los muertos viven, quizá no como fantasmas, pero sí en un mundo paralelo. Y, como no pudiera aceptar la idea del cuerpo de su amado debajo de la tierra, se entretenía pensando que él vivía.

Quizá no en éste mundo, pero sí en uno paralelo. Ella siempre fue inteligente y razonable, y aunque la muerte de su amado la había hecho entrar en una depresión horrible, ya podía decir que "lo había superado". Sí, había superado la idea de tenerlo muerto, imaginándose que él solo estaba de viaje, y que pronto se encontrarían de nuevo … ; pero no, no, y no. No había superado el amor que la unía a él. Sí, ella lo amaba, aunque nunca se lo confesó. Sí, él también la amaba, pero nunca se atrevió tampoco a decírselo a Hermione. 

Así, él había muerto sin haberle confesado a la mujer que más había amado en el mundo, que la amaba. Y así, en tierra, lo único que ellos experimentaron fue una larga y hermosa amistad. Ahora Hermione se había quedado sin él, y pensando que él nunca la vió con otros ojos que de una amiga.

"Es difícil

el amor a distancia

es difícil.

Cuando se ama

pero no se tiene

es difícil.

Cuando no se puede olvidar

pero se sigue queriendo

es difícil.

Cuando se adora

pero no se corresponde

Es difícil."

Sirius se acomodó en la nube desde la cual podía divisar mejor el cuarto de las chicas de séptimo de Gryffindor. "Ahí estás, mi linda niña" susurró con dulzura. Sí, la amaba tanto; sí, la adoraba. Y cada noche, se sentaba en su ya clásica nube a contemplar a su linda niña, a su amada, a la mujer que más había amado, y que nunca se atrevió a confesárselo. ¿Qué dirían de él? 

Seguramente que era un pedófilo, porque había enamorado a una niña mucho menor que él. Pero es que ella, de ninguna forma, aparentaba sus diecisiete. Y él, de ninguna forma tampoco, aparentaba sus treinta y cinco. Sí, dieciocho años los separaban. Dieciocho años, y ahora también la muerte. 

Pero Sirius había tomado la muerte simplemente como un viaje, un nuevo lugar donde podía vivir. Lo mejor de todo era que podía contemplar sin ser contemplado, observar sin ser observado. 

Sí, cada noche se sentaba en su nubecita (a la que ya había tomado cariño), para contemplar a su linda niña. 

No sentía que la había perdido … sentía que simplemente la tenía lejos. Pero cuánto lamentaba no haberle dicho nunca a ella que la amaba. Verla sufrir, al creer ella no ser correspondida, era una cosa que traspasaba sus límites. Cuantas veces intentó lanzarse hacia el dormitorio, cuántas veces intentó gritarle a ella que la amaba, la amaba, muerto y vivo la amaba. Pero no. La muerte era una barrera, una que dividía dos dimensiones totalmente distintas. 

Y Sirius no tenía ningún interés en provocarle un susto a ella, intentando comunicarse con ella mediante una forma que los vivos, erróneamente, llamaban "paranormal". Más paranormales eran ellos, viviendo vidas tan erróneas, sin saber que en realidad, más que dinero, placer y comida, lo que en verdad valía era el amor. Sirius fue una vez una de esas personas erróneas, pero la muerte le había hecho contemplar la verdad. ¿Paranormal? Algo paranormal era en verdad ver a alguien haciéndole daño a otro. ¿Paranormal? Decirle que la amaba no iba a ser una experiencia paranormal para ella, aunque ella así lo creyera. 

Desistió, entonces, de decirle que la amaba.

"Algún día, mi hermosa niña, algún día". Susurró. "Ten paciencia y pronto nos veremos, ten paciencia y pronto podré decirte cuanto te quiero". 

Y allí, en su nube, desde donde tenía una espectacular visión de estrellas y alumnos de Hogwarts, suspiró. Si tan solo Hermione mirara al cielo una vez, si tan solo intentara descifrar entre las estrellas los azules ojos de su amado, entonces él sabría decirle que la amaba. Que estuviera tranquila: que la amaba.

"Quizá si un día

miras al cielo

sabrás amor

que aún te quiero"

__

Alguien estaba tocando la puerta del dormitorio, suavemente. Hermione esperó unos segundos a que Lavander, Parvati o alguien más abriera la puerta. Al darse cuenta de que nadie se disponía a hacerlo, se paró ella misma. Eran Harry y Ron.

- Hermione… – comenzó Ron algo inquieto – - …Veníamos a …. – intentó seguir Harry – - ¿Acompañarme? – terminó ella – 

Los chicos asintieron. Sabían que su amiga estaba pasando por momentos realmente críticos …, y lo peor es que ellos también estaban pasando por dicha clase de momentos. ¿Quién no? ¿Había alguien que no estaba triste por la partida de tan honorable mago?

- Pasen, pasen – dijo ella, indicándoles con su índice que se sentaran junto a ella en la cama – - ¿Cómo estás, Hermione? – Harry quiso ir directamente al grano – - No creo que peor que ustedes – dijo ella –. ¿Cómo están ustedes, mejor dicho? - … Hermione … - dijo Ron, intentado mirar al suelo – - Es la realidad – dijo Harry, intentando ocultar una lágrima fugaz –. La realidad hay que aceptarla… duela o no. - Lo sé – dijo Hermione –. Y sé también que lo vas a superar… - Hermione, Hermione, todos lo vamos a superar – interrumpió Ron, mirando a la muchacha – 

Hermione simplemente agachó la cabeza. ¿Ella? ¿Superarlo?

- Lo intentarás siquiera… ¿verdad? – miró suplicante Ron – - ¿Perdón? - Intentarás…, ya sabes, superar todo esto… ¿no? – volvió a repetir con dificultad Ron – 

Harry carraspeó notoriamente.

- ¿Había tarea para mañana? – intentó inútilmente desviar el tema – - No tienes que cambiar de tema – dijo con firmeza Hermione, mirando a su amigo. Luego desvió la vista para mirar a Ron –. Ron … , la vida sigue su curso. Y yo tengo que seguir viviendo. Tengo que… superarlo. No es una cuestión de querer o no querer, es una cuestión de sobrevivir. - Vas a sobrevivir – dijo Ron – - … ella sí – dijo Harry –, esperemos que todos sigan su ejemplo. 

Hubo un pequeño lapso de silencio. Solo se oían las gotas golpear el techo.

- Hermione … - comenzó Ron de nuevo – - Había algo más que queríamos decirte – terminó Harry – - ¿Sí? – la chica los miró inquieta – 

Ron sonrojó. Harry agachó la cabeza.

- ¿Sí, chicos? – volvió a repetir ella – - ¿Qué… qué… qué había … entre …? – dijo Harry – - … ya sabes – terminó Ron –. Entre … entre tú y … - el chico suspiró – Sirius. 

Hermione no supo como reaccionar. Primero, casi inconscientemente, soltó una risita nerviosa. Luego agachó la cabeza, puso ésta entre sus manos y rompió a llorar.

Harry y Ron se pusieron nerviosos. 

- ¡Ron! ¡No tenías que decirle eso! - ¡Harry! ¡Pero si tú empezaste! - ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Tú dijiste "Hermione"! - ¡Bueno! ¡Pues tú dijiste que queríamos decirle algo más! - Basta chicos, basta – dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa, sacando sus manos del rostro – 

Harry se sentó, avergonzado, y Ron sonrojó tapándose las manos con la cara también.

- Lo siento, Herm – dijo Ron con suavidad – - Sí. Lo sentimos – agregó Harry – 

La chica hizo un intento de sonrisa.

- Está bien. Es… es verdad. Todo lo que me dicen es verdad. Es la realidad. No puedo esconderme de la realidad. No puedo esconderme del amor a Sirius, como tampoco puedo esconderme de su muerte. – Hermione flaqueó en un momento, pero luego volvió a recuperar el aliento, para proseguir – Pues, respondiéndoles a su pregunta…, la respuesta es no. Nunca hubo algo entre nosotros, ¿cómo siquiera pudieron imaginárselo? ¿Sirius? ¿Sintiendo algo por mí? Vaya, chicos, ¿dónde se fue su sentido común? Es verdad que yo amo a Sirius, pero aunque yo llore y llore, no podré cambiar la realidad de que Sirius nunca sintió ni sentirá algo por mí. 

Las palabras eran duras, y Hermione soltó unas cuantas lágrimas. Los ojos de Ron se pusieron brillantes.

Hermione solo quería que sus amigos se fueran. Solo quería que el mundo la dejara sola, para poder llorar todo lo que sentía.

"Tengo tantos sentimientos

que de mí quieren salir

hay lagrimas escondidas

que quieren salir a existir

Y llorar, 

llorar sin consuelo

... intentar no perder la esperanza

mi corazón sumido en un duelo"

_- Es decir … ¿nunca fueron novios? – preguntó sorprendido Ron – _

En su voz había tristeza, pero, curiosamente, también mucha sorpresa, y casi "alivio".

Hermione asintió.

- Chicos, chicos… esto es una tontería. ¿Sirius y yo? No … aunque lo quisiera. - Herm…, ¿estás segura de que realmente lo que sientes por él es amor? – se atrevió a preguntar Harry – - ¿Que si lo que siento es amor? – repitió Hermione, sin poder quitar la burla de su voz – ¿Amor? ¿¡Harry, no te das cuenta como sufro!? ¿No te das cuenta como lo amo? – las lágrimas empezaron a correr de nuevo por sus mejillas – ¿Que si esto es amor? ¡Mira, escúchame bien Harry, si esto es amor, yo no sé lo que es! ¡Si esto no es dolor…, entonces nunca en mi vida he conocido la alegría! ¿Preguntas si es amor? ¿Que más crees que puede ser? ¡Si tú no has experimentado todavía el amor, no tienes el mínimo derecho a venir a cuestionarte aquí sobre lo que siento por tu padrino, porque lo que siento es amor, un amor que sé que irá más que la muerte! 

Hermione dijo todas éstas palabras explotando, con rabia y frustración (y mucha dosis de tristeza). Harry no atinó a hablar.

- Él sabe lo que es el amor – dijo suavemente Ron – 

Hermione no dijo nada.

- Y yo también sé – agregó – 

Hermione siguió callada.

- Por lo tanto, tenemos derecho a preguntarte. Ahora que nos has respondido… supongo que ya lo sabemos. Es amor. 

Ron no pudo evitar contener su tristeza, y se enjuagó una lágrima.

- Creo que debemos irnos – se apresuró a decir Harry – - Chicos…, lo siento. Sé que no debí haber explotado, pero entiéndanme … 

Ron la interrumpió.

- Te entendemos. No sé tú Harry, pero quiero ir a acostarme un rato. 

El chico se marchó sin más, cerrando la puerta levemente fuerte a su paso.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Ron? – preguntó Hermione, duramente – ¿Tiene derecho a tratar mal a una persona que está sufriendo de amor? 

Harry miró un segundo a Hermione, intentando aguantarse.

- Lo siento, Herm. Lo que te voy a decir ahora no es muy agradable, pero si en verdad quieres saber qué es lo que le pasa a Ron, estoy dispuesto a contártelo. - Y yo dispuesta a escucharte. No me interesa si me agrade o no. 

Harry tragó saliva.

- En primer lugar, Ron no te ha tratado mal. - ¿Qué? - Hermione, ¿está o no está en su derecho ir a dormir si tiene sueño? - Pues… - Pues sí. Entonces no sigas insistiendo. - …Sigue con tu historia, porque todavía no entiendo qué es lo que le tiene de mal humor. 

Harry tomó aire.

- En segundo lugar, Hermione, él tiene todo el derecho de estar triste y malhumorado. - ¿Oh sí? – dijo Herm burlonamente – - Sí. ¿No dijiste que a una persona que está sufriendo de amor no hay que tratarla mal, y, sobre todo, hay que entenderla? - Sí, lo dije. Me refería a mí. - Oh sí. Y ahora yo me refiero a Ron. - ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó confundida Hermione – - Lo que oyes. Me refiero a Ron. Hermione … ¿dónde se fue tu inteligencia? ¡Está enamorado! ¡Está sufriendo! 

Fue un golpe de hielo. Un golpe de hielo que cayó en el corazón de Hermione.

- ¿Enamorado… de quién? 

Hubo un largo silencio.

- Intenta adivinarlo. ¿Sabes? No dudo que lo que sientas por Sirius sea amor, pero tampoco dudo que la muerte sabe a quien se lleva. - ¿Qué dices…? 

Pero Harry se había marchado. Se había marchado, no así las lluvias que seguían golpeando el techo.

Hermione suspiró, tendiéndose en la cama.

Qué difícil era todo esto…

¿Realmente amaba a Sirius?

Sí, sí que lo amaba.

¿Y a quién amaba Ron?

Ojalá ella pudiera hacer algo para ayudarlo …

Las gotas caían en el techo, y Hermione se dispuso a seguir escribiendo.

"Es difícil

saber que sigues ahí

pero no donde deberías estar

no junto a mí

Es difícil admitir

que esto es una fantasía

Es difícil admitir

Cuando sé que quieres a otra

pero yo no te olvido

es tan difícil"

__

En verdad era difícil. Era difícil intentar pasar el sexto año en Hogwarts sin romper a llorar cada vez que se mencionaba siquiera el nombre de Black. ¿Black? ¿Por cuál misteriosa razón el nombre Black a secas sonaba tan duro, tan lejano a ella, y por qué el nombre Sirius le enternecía en lo más profundo del corazón, a la vez que le desgarraba el alma?

Era difícil.

Más que amarlo, ahora resultaba difícil recordarlo. Porque olvidarlo no quería, y bien sabemos todos que, para no olvidar algo, hay que recordarlo constantemente, reviviendo los momentos relacionados a aquello. Y Hermione sabía, y estaba viviendo en carne propia, lo difícil que era recordar a Sirius sin romper a llorar; sin querer tirarse desde la torre más alta, para acompañarlo a él en sus días de reposo y tranquilidad, que, comparados con sus días difíciles, llenos de recuerdos amargos y dificultades bochornosas, eran el paraíso mismo, pues no era una ilusión, y bien lo sabía ella: Sirius estaba en el paraíso.

Y entonces se daba cuenta Hermione de que recordarlo no valía la pena, de que debía mirar hacia el futuro y adelante, y no el pasado y atrás. Y si mirar el pasado debía, entonces recogería de su mente solo los recuerdos bellos y felices, y no los tristes y desgarradores. Simplemente Sirius era un recuerdo desgarrador, y, con el pasar de los minutos, mientras Hermione iba reflexionando, se dio cuenta de una sola verdad: Sirius estaba muerto. No había nada que hacer para remediarlo, si es que acaso era una enfermedad el amarlo a pesar de la muerte.

¿Podría seguir queriéndolo a pesar del olvido?

Lo intentaría. Tal vez, y Sirius sería más feliz viéndola alegre a ella, pero sin sus recuerdos, que enterrándose en los amargos recuerdos de su breve paso por la tierra.

"Cuando se me acaba el aire

por tus recuerdos

cuando lloro sin consuelo

sin esperanza, sin remedio

Porque de mí no se borra

tu cara riendo

porque jamás nunca podré olvidar

lo que ahora estoy sintiendo

Porque cada vez 

que olvidarte intento

me vuelvo a encontrar

por tus recuerdos sin aliento"

__

Estaba cansada, y decidió recostarse a descansar. Las conversaciones, clases, tareas, lágrimas y demases del día pesaron en su alma, y pronto el breve descanso se convirtió en el sueño del que no despertaría hasta entrada la mañana.

***********************************************************************

T_T

Aun tengo ganas d llorar ….. pk EL, Jo, pk EL??  
  
  
  
  
K mas te costaba ocupar tu lapiz de cuchillo, y matar a esa tonta rata en vez d ese lindo perrito negro ………………………. ___ ……. Me duele k no este aki con nos ¡!!

=(

………….. weno ………………

ojala k este fic les haya gustado, haya hecho surgir en sus caritas una minima y pekeña sonrisa, pk con eso en verdad me conformo …, yo solo soi parte d toda esta gente k amaba y AMA AUN a sirius, y k se vio afectada por su partida……………., y solo espero k la voluntad d mi siri-pooh se vea cumplida, y yo creo k a El le gustaria vernos con una sonrisita en la cara, no?? ^-^

Solo pido una cosita para k me hagan feliz a mi………………… ^-^ ( aparte d k me traigan aki a la Jo pa k ajustemos cuentas: ¡¡¡¡mi siri tene k volver!!!! )

Manden reviews…. Chi?????????????

Un besote

Mil Beshitos

Prometanme k van a sonreir ^-^…. Una pekeña sonrisita no cuesta nada, pero vale tanto!!

Espero k d ahora en adelante le dediken todos sus fics a siri-pooh …….

Los kere musho

****

Xeidiz

Miembro de la Honorable Orden Siriusana

**De luto**

(**El** Volverá)


End file.
